Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to table devices and more particularly pertains to a new table device for supporting a book above a user lying in a bed.
Description of the Related Art
Portable tables are often used to positions articles in a convenient position relative to a person seated or reclined proximate to the table. A number of specialty tables exist to hold different types of items, such as laptops, books, food, etc. Many of such portable tables include adjustable surfaces, such as being able to raise or lower a table top. Portable tables that are specifically intended to hold books or other viewable material have a particular challenge in providing sufficient adjustability. Many variations from person to person exist in or for the same person over time as what position the viewable material should be held.